


《消炎药💊》

by noonetocare



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noonetocare/pseuds/noonetocare
Summary: 一发完现实向小甜饼🍬另一个点梗在加紧创作中💪逐渐走向沙雕文风🤪为什么要弄9个模块当然是因为喜欢9嘻嘻嘻😏
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	《消炎药💊》

——(我是正文分割线——

1

李赫宰怎么也没想到，有朝一日，他会短暂的失去他引以为傲的牙龈。

2

最近这位天才演出家的工作有点多的吓人，海外行程一个接着一个，飞来飞去的，硬是把鱼逼成了鸟。

偏偏新鲜感作祟，他一个心血来潮签了那个“杂技”大秀的合约，为了奉上精彩绝伦的演出，他尽可能压缩了自己的睡眠时间，即使演唱会一场接一场，他还是会一闲下来就往练习室里钻。

毕竟是接触一个全新领域，谁也不想出错跌份儿，但这还不够——他必须做到最好，才能证明自己“天才演出家”的称号可不是浪得虚名。

因此他挺长一段时间没和李东海待在一起了，大概两三天？

别质疑，质疑只能说明单身。

两三天对于热恋情侣来说已经挺长的了。

长到要得相思病那种程度。

他确实是要病，一开始只是吃饭的时候觉得牙根儿酸痛，他没当回事儿，还以为是吃了什么硬的把牙硌坏了。

但后来，他等着李东海给他打电话等了一天也没等到的时候，才感觉满嘴冒火。

憋不住了……

“喂？”他总算听见了朝思暮想的声音——

“你练习结束了？”

“嗯，你在哪儿？”

“我在haru啊！今天出了新品珍奶，超好喝啊我跟你说，晚上回去给你带一杯？”

一听这话，刚刚接通电话时降下去的火气又噌的一下涨起来了——合着只有他一个人相思成疾，人家悠哉巡店嘬奶茶，开心的连电话都不知道打一个。

“不了，我牙疼。”

“怎么啦？不开心呀？”

“没有，我真牙疼。”

李东海轻笑一声，吸光了杯底的珍珠——

口是心非的家伙。

李东海还不了解他？猴儿屁股一撅都知道是啥色号的红。

不就是因为没给他打电话闹别扭了吗，真小心眼儿。

“怎么牙疼？”

“可能是想你想的。”

“得了吧！”李东海咯吱咯吱笑起来，又注意到几个打卡的粉丝在不远处偷瞄自己。

轻咳了几声强装镇定，才让自己的反应显得没有那么夸张。

“你忙我不敢给你打电话嘛……”他遮住了嘴巴小声回复。

“你变了……什么时候这么有眼力见儿了？”李赫宰咂咂嘴，不满的说。

“行啦，我去接你回家？”

“跑着来。”

“内！”

3

李东海进到练习室的时候，李赫宰正坐在镜子前玩手机，一只手拄着脸垂头丧气的样子。一起排练的同伴已经走了不少，最后剩下的两三个，也在李东海进来的瞬间秒懂，一个个的都猴儿精的立马闪人。

李东海“嘘”了一声，示意他们不要出声的走，自己则玩儿性大发地踮着脚踱过去，一把锁住那人的脖子，把自己整个身子的重量都压了上去。

“Surprise！”

“你傻吗？镜子里都能看见。”李赫宰拍了拍他的大粗胳膊示意认输，一只手还是扶在脸上。

“这么疼啊？”李东海心疼地伸出手，贴在他扶着脸的手背上摸了摸。

“亲一下就不疼了。”他撅了撅嘴，厚脸皮的凑过去。

“你多大了？”

“李东海你真的变了……你不给我打电话就算了，还不想亲我。”

李东海又笑的前仰后合，一巴掌拍他胸口上，却又被一把拉住。

所谓男人，这种时刻有这种想法就该立马实行——李赫宰抬着李东海的下巴吮了又吮，每一秒唇齿相依，都在诉说着思念。

他竟然真的不疼了，李东海是他的药。

“我水杯忘记拿了！”门外突然传来脚步声和对话声，俩人惊的立马拉开了距离，回头望去，正好是最后走的其中一个男演员。

他进来先礼貌打了声招呼，然后小跑着收回了自己的水杯，看他的样子，应该是没有看到刚才的激情一幕。

然而在他即将要走出门的时候，突然朝二人看了过来，而后疑惑的盯着李东海。

“东海哥你涂口红了吗？”

“诶？”李东海一时没反应过来，堂皇的回了一句“没有啊”。

男演员不解地挠了挠头，又冲两位微微鞠躬示意先行一步。

“慢走哦！”李赫宰笑着欢送，尽显前辈姿态。

“银赫哥你……变异了吗？”

“莫？”

“你现在像个吸血鬼……”

俩人这才想着照照镜子看看彼此的模样——

李赫宰的牙龈渗出了好多血，已经晕染上贝齿，一咧开嘴就像张开血盆大口一般，可不是像个吸血鬼？

再看李东海，嘴唇红的像樱桃似的，嘴角还蹭出一块鲜红。

这位无辜的男演员突然意识到了什么，说句告辞，逃也似的出了练习室。

李东海成功把脸羞成和嘴唇一样红，咕哝着推着他不争气的男朋友——

“你该去医院了。”

4

“姓名？”

“李赫宰。”

“年龄？”

“34。”

“平时刷牙情况怎么样？”

“因为工作需要，很勤，也很仔细。”

“张嘴。”

“啊——”

“嗯……”牙医推了推眼镜，低头望着躺在诊床上的李赫宰，若有所思的摸起了下巴。

床上的人看他那副样子简直要急死。

牙龈出血，多大点屁事儿，非要整的跟得了绝症一样。

“医生？到底怎么了啊？”提问的是站在一旁的李东海，他看上去比患者本人还要紧张。

“症状是牙龈炎没错，但是病因还不清楚。”

“牙龈还会发炎的嘛？”李赫宰不解地拿出了小镜子，呲着牙照来照去。

“当然会，不过一般人发病都是在35岁之后，或者牙齿清洁工作做的不好累积牙垢才会导致炎症。要不就是……”

“就是什么？”

这医生，副业是商人吧？专卖关子。

“月经期，妊娠期，青春期，内分泌失调啥的。”

李东海没忍住，“噗嗤”一声笑了出来。

李赫宰听完脸都绿了，谁能告诉他他到底为什么会得这么奇怪的病？

“别担心，程度不重，估计也就是上火了，最近忌冷忌辣，刺激性东西的都别吃了，我给你上个消炎药应该会很快就好。”

“谢谢医生……”

二人目送着医生出门取药，然后对视了一眼。

李东海捂住了嘴。

“想笑就笑吧你憋什么？”

“噗哈哈哈哈！李赫宰！你说你是月经期还是妊娠期？！”李东海笑的左摇右晃，屁股都差点坐地上。

“我都这么疼了你还笑！”

“好啦好啦，我们赫永远18岁！还是青春期呢！”李东海逗猫似的呼噜着躺着这人的下巴，哄小孩似的安抚到。

“我到底为什么会得牙龈炎？”

“最近太累了压力大吧？所以才上火了，怎么不好好照顾自己呢？”李东海心疼地嗔怪道，又扒开他的嘴巴看，红红肿肿的看着就疼。

“我觉得就是因为你不给我打电话才上的火。”

“怪我咯？”

“对！就怪你！”李赫宰挤着李东海的脸颊耍赖道：“你得负责。”

“你碰瓷啊？负责什么？”

“给我消炎。”

5

绿色的膏状消炎药被微型针管推入李赫宰的口腔，清清凉凉的覆盖在红肿上，有点“杀”的痛感，但味道不苦，也算是对这位重度嗜甜患者的一点安慰。

“两个小时之内不要说话也不要喝水吃饭，过两天再来复诊吧。”

李赫宰哼唧一声，点点头，乖乖的跟着李东海走了。

经纪人提前把车开了过来，两人习惯性窝去了后座。李赫宰把头枕在了李东海肩膀上，一路上嘤嘤呀呀的，生不如死的模样。

李东海也就由着他去了，自己抓着手机，在群聊里大肆分享刚刚发生的趣事，顺带着号召各位碎嘴子一起来推理病因——

首先是固定队形“hhhhhh”。

宇宙大明星：“呀！银鱼是最近雌性激素过盛了吧？月经妊娠是什么啊？kkk”

童咕里童童：“我就说吧，不跟我抢那顿辣炒猪肉啥事没有。”

Ye sex：“报应！这狗#/@%平常太爱露牙龈了！看着就讨厌。”

酒鬼：“那李赫宰最近是不是不能出来喝酒了？”

天才演出家：“各位，我不能说话不代表我不能打字……曺圭贤你给我放尊重点！”

酒鬼：(秀根叔讨人嫌表情包)

天才作曲家：“都说了我们赫是青春期啦kk”

马始：“我朋友真可怜，要不要我出钱给你换口牙？”

天才演出家：“你可闭上你那大马嘴吧。”

长颈鹿饲养员：“所以是怎么发现发炎的？”

……

在李东海短暂陈述了一下俩人亲嘴儿亲出满嘴血这件世纪大笑话之后，群聊一度陷入了沉默。

随后队形变成了一人一句脏话。

就连正在录节目的队长大人都忍无可忍的在休息间隙发了一句：“别嚣张了啊。”

“哼！你们就是嫉妒！”李赫宰胡乱在李东海肩头蹭了蹭，得意洋洋。

“呀！你别蹭了，像小狗似的。”李东海抖了抖肩，视线还停留在手机的Kakao页面上。

李赫宰正了正身子，硬把他头扭过来面对自己，嘴撅的老高。

“干嘛？”

李赫宰在对话框敲下两个字——

“消炎”。

6

李赫宰最近发现了李东海长达14年间未被开发的新个人技——

只对他一个人有用的个人技。

“想吃铁板鸡……”

“不行，辣。”

“天这么热得吃冷面吧？”

“不行，凉。”

“东海我牙已经很疼了，你不能让我的胃，我的心也疼。”

在第n次攻破来自男朋友的铁壁防御失败后，李小赫终于变换成装可怜战术，尖牙利嘴哄的李东海一愣一愣的。

“你想没有顾虑的吃东西，就快点吃药快点好嘛。”

“吃了药也疼！”

“那你到底想怎样？”李东海也不是个有耐心的主儿，丢了手里还在叠的衣服，掐着腰就朝瘫在沙发上的病中废物直冲过去。

“亲我。”

——陈述句。

也是个预告。

当李东海被按在沙发上动弹不得的时候才意识到上当受骗。

李东海的嘴唇比什么药都好用。

“铁板鸡和冷面都没你好吃。”

“变态！”

7

这种借着生病索吻的行为已经被李赫宰演化成了理所当然。

起初李东海还会义正言辞的拒绝，或吼叫，或拍打，或气急败坏地大力抓着李赫宰头发美其名曰痛感转移。

不过最终，还是在那人疼的咿呀叫唤的时候失去行为能力，最后只能叹口气，认命的把嘴唇贴过去。

“好了吗？”

“嗯！比消炎药好用一万倍！”

其实他也并非真的烦，爱人之间打打闹闹的也不过是情趣使然，一来二去的，他也渐渐习惯了一天好几次的例行消炎。

只是……好像有点太习惯了——

开团体会议的那天，俩人到的晚，一进屋人都来的差不多了，就剩金希澈去上厕所没回来。

李东海趁还没开始，抓着手机专心致志的打了一盘游戏。李赫宰坐在他旁边，看了眼屏幕，对面草地里趴着个人正准备爆李东海头呢，他硬是看不见，于是就想提醒一下。

结果头刚凑过去，还没张开嘴，李东海就偏着头啄了他一口，给他亲的一脸懵之后才悠悠的说：“懂点事儿！亲一下得了，疼也忍会儿，马上要赢了别烦我！”

说这话的时候他都没看李赫宰一眼。

当然结局还是死了——不仅是死在敌方的枪口下，还死在各位工作人员和以不好相处闻名的各位哥哥弟弟的眼刀里。

“C8……不能把他俩隔开吗？”金希澈一边把目瞪口呆下挤多的护手霜蹭在身旁的金钟云胳膊上，一边愤怒的咒骂到。

“今天轮到谁了？”队长敲了敲桌面。

“都轮好几圈儿了哥。”申东熙咽下最后一口三明治无奈的说。

“那圭贤去，坐D&E中间。”

“为什么？！！”大型忙内发出了美声质疑。

“你不是歇了两年吗？……”朴正洙揉了揉太阳穴，苦笑着投去求救的目光——

“圭贤呐，哥哥们这两年……真的很累……”

8

即使组合再橱窗，也得互相关心身体健康。

李赫宰已经收到了来自四面八方的祝福，主题立意总结一句话——

管你是月经期妊娠期还是青春期，求求你快点好起来，你牙再不好，我们的牙就要被酸倒……

做个人吧。

李赫宰一边朝怀里正在啃香蕉的李东海脸上狠狠嘬了一口，一边刷着占满手机内存的这些“祝福”。

消失的牙龈是时候重新开张营业了。

这该死的牙龈。

这该死的甜蜜。

9

“张嘴。”

“啊——”

“恭喜你李先生，你的炎症已经痊愈了。”

“谢谢医生。”

“不过……我看你怎么好像要长蛀牙了呢？”

李赫宰亮着牙龈不好意思的挠了挠头——

“可能是最近甜的吃太多了吧……”

因为他的消炎药不但不苦……

还糖分超标了。

——我也是)——

—END

**Author's Note:**

> 本人，真实的牙龈炎患者，当初为了带牙套先治了一周牙龈炎，痛苦☹️
> 
> 吃着东西就满嘴血的状况是真实存在的
> 
> 绿色的消炎药也是真实存在的
> 
> 年轻的我病因是青春期火气盛也是真实存在的
> 
> 没有对象帮着消炎也是真实存在的😭
> 
> 结论是希望大家都多多注意口腔健康😬


End file.
